


Risk-taker

by flickawhip



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella takes a chance. </p><p>A/N: I'm British so... I'm working of translated episodes here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk-taker

Taking a risk was something that had always bothered her. Stella had long ago realised she had fallen for Carla but she still wasn't sure she was brave enough to risk telling her. She had been attempting to pass it off as friendship, but that wasn't working too well. It wasn't working at all. Still she kept hiding it, attempting to pretend she didn't care. She cared. She cared too much for her own good. 

Stella was not a risk-taker by nature and yet... as she stood watching Carla begin to crumble... she cared enough to take a risk. She had crossed the crowded room, moving to wrap an arm around her. 

"It's okay, I've got you."


End file.
